PS: Eu te amo!
by Fics Sakura e Sasuke
Summary: “Ilumine meu coração, pois este, esta dominado pelas trevas.”
1. Enfermeira Chefe

**P.S.: EU TE AMO**

_Existem amores que duram mais que uma vida._

-

**S**_eus olhos são as mais brilhantes de todas as cores.  
Eu não quero nunca outro amor.  
Você vai ser sempre o meu trovã_**o**_._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 1:**_ Enfermeira Chefe _

O dia estava calmo e tranqüilo, nada como uma manhã de sol para alegrar os moradores do país do fogo. Sol este que deveria chegar aos seus 40º C. Os moradores já começavam a se levantar e a fazer os seus afazeres de rotina, não muito longe dali uma menina de 1.57 de altura, com seus 45 kilos e com um cabelo rosado de dá inveja a muita Kunoichi's ia à direção de um prédio que ficava no centro da Vila Oculta de Konoha, este deveria ter mais o menos uns 20 metros de altura. Sakura caminhava impaciente, havia sido chamada as 05h00 da manhã para uma reunião na sala da Godaime, Tsunade-sama. Apesar de achar um pouco estranho o chamado partiu o mais rápido que pode para a sala de sua sensei.  
- O que será que ela quer comigo logo essa hora? oO' Tomara que não me envie a alguma missão, ultimamente ando tão preguiçosa! ¬¬'  
Sakura esbanjava um ar de preocupação e tédio ao mesmo tempo. Era 07h30 da manhã e já estava indo resolver algum problema, se fosse esse o tal assunto, derrepente poderia ser outra coisa, quem sabe alguma notícia de Sasuke ou até mesmo de Naruto? Ficava se perguntando ao subir as escadas que levavam ao terceiro andar, no qual seria a sala da Hokage. Chegou em frente a porta de madeira e pós a bater calmamente.  
- Entre!  
A voz da Hokage estava normal aos ouvidos de Sakura, a jovem abriu a porta com cautela e entrou sem dizer nenhuma palavra, após fechar a porta direcionou seus olhos a sua sensei e começou a falar feito louca.  
- Tsunade-sama não acha que era muito cedo para me enviar um chamado?oO' Quase me matou...  
- Sakura minha querida, fecha essa boca e me escuta! ^^  
Arregalando os olhos demonstrando esta assustada com a atitude da sua sensei, apesar de que a mesma já deveria ter se acostumado com esses ataques de stresses, fechou a boca rapidamente fazendo um som meio estranho e ficou a contemplar o horizonte atrás da Hokage.

- Agora que você calou a boquinha, será que eu posso falar?  
- Claro que sim! A palavra é toda sua!  
Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa juntando as mãos em seguida, com isso apoiou o queixo nas costas das mãos, lançou um olhar sinistro a Sakura, que fez a jovem ter calafrios.  
- Sakura, ultimamente eu só tenho visto você indo treinar e saltitando por ai feito uma gazela!  
"Saltitando por ai feito uma gazela? oO' Eu nem saltito quando ando! E além do mais estou me dedicando a medicina! Até parece, eu gazela!! Pelo menos eu não tenho finjo que faço os meus afazeres e vou beber sakê!"  
- Er... Desculpe-me Tsunade-sama, estou fazendo o meu melhor!  
- O SEU MELHOR?  
- Tsunade-sama não se irrite, olha a sua pressão! '-'  
- Que mané pressão o que!!! Eu quero que você vá até o hospital de Konoha e seja a enfermeira chefe de lá! Escutou? Ou será que tem cera na sua orelha?  
- Er... Enfermeira chefe?oO' Acabou de dizer que não quero nada com a vida e que fico saltitando por...  
- OUSA ME QUESTIONAR?  
- Não senhora, já estou indo para lá nesse exato momento, vou colocar aquilo em ordem! Pode deixar comigo!  
Sakura fez menção em se retirar, queria sair dali correndo não sabia o que podia vim por ai, e se Tsunade estava irritada, boa coisa não iria acontecer, queria viver, para poder casar, ter seus filhos e netos e se possível morrer quentinha em uma cama ao lado de seu grande amor! Mais ao virar o tronco para trás sentiu aquele ventinho ao lado de seu rosto e observou o rombo na porta de madeira que estava perfeita ali a alguns segundos atrás. Foi girando seu corpo devagar para a posição de antes, até encarar mais uma vez os olhos de sua sensei.  
- Eu não acabei de falar com você Sakurazinha!!  
As palavras de Tsunade saíram como se fossem a voz de algum serial killer que estivesse preste a matar a sua nova vítima, geralmente aquelas de peitões e loiras. Os olhos de Sakura só faltavam pular e cair ali mesmo no chão.

- Decul...  
- Já é a segunda desculpa de hoje sakura!  
- Er... Foi mal!  
- Bom, me deixa voltar ao raciocínio. Eu quero que você seja a nova enfermeira porque eu sei da sua capacidade e é claro que a coitada da Shizune não poderá fazer isso para mim, ela já me ajuda de mais nas tarefas aqui!E além do mais... Er... Voltando. Você é uma ótima médica, tem talento tanto quanto eu tinha na sua idade, se não for melhor que eu! É inteligente e sabe lidar com as pessoas a sua volta, além de tudo é amorosa e mais uma coisa o Naruto esta voltando com o Sasuke e acho que eles ficaram no hospital por um tempo, quero que você cuide dos dois pessoalmente e é claro de muita atenção ao Sasuke ele voltou a pouco tempo e eu ainda não sei se ele é confiável! E ...  
- O Naruto e o Sasuke foram para mesma missão?oO'  
-FORAM! E SE ME CORTA MAIS UMA VEZ JURO QUE O PRÓXIMO LIVRO SERÁ EM VOCÊ E NÃO NA PORTA!  
Em um movimento rápido levou as mãos até a boca e balançou a cabeça fazendo sinal de positivo.  
- Bom, como eu ia dizendo antes de você me interromper...  
"Porra ia morrer e não ia saber que o Naruto e o Sasuke tinham partido para uma missão juntos! Porque eu fiquei de fora?oO'"  
- ... Entendeu?  
- Claro Tsunade-sama!  
- Então pode se retirar!  
- Ok's!  
- Ahhh e mande alguém concerta essa porta para mim aqui!  
- Pode deixar comigo!  
Saiu da sala correndo com vários pensamentos em sua cabeça mais o principal de todos não era o cargo que iria ocupar dali para frente e sim a "missão" especial que Tsunade havia lhe dado, "...de muita atenção ao Sasuke..."

* * *

**NOTA: **Fanfiction escrita por Dh, uma de nossas moderadoras, e Heluane {ou Machê}. Fanfic primeiramente postada na comunidade _Fics Sakura e Sasuke_. Esperamos que o público leitor do fanfiction goste tanto quanto o público da nossa comunidade!


	2. Idiotice ao Cubo

**P.S.: EU TE AMO**

_Existem amores que duram mais que uma vida._

-

**S**_eus olhos são as mais brilhantes de todas as cores.  
Eu não quero nunca outro amor.  
Você vai ser sempre o meu trovã_**o**_._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2: **_Idiotice ao Cubo_

Sakura descia os degraus correndo, as vezes pulava três de uma vez só, queria ir em casa contar o que estava rolando a sua mãe e depois parti para o seu primeiro dia no hospital de Konoha. Como estava correndo muito rápido e não estava pensando em nada além de assumir o cargo de enfermeira chefe esbarrou com uma pessoa bastante familiar.  
- Iruka-sensei! *-*  
O professor ficou um pouco tonto com o encontrão de Sakura, afinal a Konoichi tinha muita força e ainda estava em alta velocidade. Olhou para menina um pouco atordoado, mais sorriu quando viu quem era. Sem perde tempo abraçou a garota a girando no ar.  
- Sen..s..ii... o qu..  
- Sakura parabéns! Já fiquei sabendo que você será a mais nova enfermeira chefe de Konoha! *-*  
"Como que ele ficou sabendo, eu acabei de saber da notícia! oO' Eu heim que mundo nois estamos? oO Tsunade já saiu espalhando para o povo que eu sou a enfermeira, aposto que vou encontra muita coisa para fazer lá! ¬¬' Aquela bocuda, nem espera eu contar para os outros!"  
- Quem te contou?oO'  
Colocou a garota no chão e começou a contar o que sabia sobre a premiação de Sakura.  
- Todos já sabiam disso desde ontem. A Gondaime fez uma reunião com os ninjas de elite e com alguns professores. Contou que iria te premiar com esse cargo, ela disse que queria ter feito isso a séculos mais como andam acontecendo muitas coisas ela nem teve tempo.  
Iruka ao mesmo tempo em que falava, transmitia aquele ar sereno e tranqüilo para a jovem, ele sempre fora assim, desde que ela ainda estava na academia. Era um ótimo professor e graças a ele e aos outros, Sakura tinha se tormado uma pessoa de caráter.  
- Obrigada Iruka-sensei!*-* Mais porque ela comunicou vocês primeiro e não a mim?  
- Pensei que ela fosse te explicar! oO'  
- Er... Nem explicou... Bom...  
"Affezão deve ter falado naquela hora em que eu fiquei pensando na merda do Naruto e do Sasuke estarem fazendo missões juntos sem mim!"

- Er... Falou sim sabe, só que eu não me lembro, sabe Iruka-sensei, pode me chamar de Dori, eu sofro de perda de memória recente! oO'  
O shinobi levou a mão esquerda até o nariz prendendo a respiração para poder não ri. Ficou segurando a respiração por alguns segundos até que não conseguiu conter e começou a dá gargalhadas sem parar. Sakura olhava aquela cena um pouco assustada, nunca tinha visto o Iruka dando aquele ataque de riso. Na certa além de estar feliz com a sua premiação, ele devia estar feliz por outra coisa. Olhou para ele um pouco desconfiada, mais resolveu só perguntar depois que ele contasse o que realmente Tsunade pretendia em contar aos outros primeiro em vez dela. Estava curiosa para saber, por qual motivo, fato ou circunstância ela contará primeiro para eles do que para ela, na certa Konoha inteira já deveria esta sabendo disso. Como dizem "corno" é sempre o ultimo, a saber.  
- Já acabou com o ataque de emo.ção?oO'  
- Desculpa é que eu ando um pouco estranho, sabe com é né, o Kakashi fica me dando umas paradinhas ai para eu tomar e acabo ficando assim!oO'  
- O QUE? O QUE ELE ESTA TE DANDO? PORRA ESTA USANDO DORGAS? '-'  
Sakura estava branca feito papel, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Como Kakashi poderia fazer uma coisa dessas com o Iruka e logo o Kakashi uma pessoa tão culta e sábia. Não, isso merecia uma sessão de porrada urgentemente.  
- Sakura o que você esta falando?oO'  
- O QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO? ¬¬' O KAKASHI ESTA DE VICIANDO, COMO ELE PODE FAZER ISSO COM VOCÊ?  
- SAKURAAAAAAA...

A garota estava tão irritada e fora de si que resolveu ir ao apartamento do seu sensei e discutir com ele o porquê dessa revolta e loucura. Deixou Iruka gritando o seu nome lá trás e foi o mais rápido possível no ap. de Kakashi. Nem subiu as escadas pegou impulso e pulou caindo em pé no 2 andar do apartamento de seu sensei. Bateu na porta feito louca, estava praticamente socando a porta, esta por sua vez estava ficando empenada e torta pela força que a Kunoichi aplicava. Kakashi que estava lendo o seu livrinho de capinha coral, o ultimo que comprará antes de Jiraya morrer, levantou calmamente da cama e foi em direção a porta, sabia perfeitamente que quem estava fazendo aquele barulho todo era Sakura, aquele chakra era bastante conhecido. Abriu a porta lentamente e só pode sentir o ventinho e ver um vulto rosada adentrar a sua casa.  
- Sakura o que...  
- COMO VOCÊ PODE DROGAR O IRUKA-SENSEI?  
-Eu fiz o que?oO'  
- NÃO SE FAÇA DE SONSO SEU DROGADO!!  
- Drog...  
- NÃO FALE NADA, SÓ ME ESCUTE, SE EU PEGAR MAIS UMA VEZ O IRUKA DOIDÃO, EU VOU-TE PORRAR ATÉ SUAS TRIPAS SAIREM E SEUS OLHOS CAIREM NO CHÃO PARA EU PISAR E JOGAR O SEU SHARINGAN FASILFICADO PARA OS TUBARÕES! ENTENDEU?  
- Na reali...  
- EU TE FIZ UMA PERGUNTA BEM CLARA! ENTENDEU OU NÃO?  
Definitivamente Sakura estava louca, Kakashi não parava de olhar assustado para ela, a mesma nem o deixava terminar de falar, qualquer movimento em falso poderia lhe custar à vida.  
- Entendi Sakura-chan!  
- Acho bom mesmo! Agora me explique o porquê dessa revolta!  
"Será que devo falar? Bom acho que ela esta menos agressiva, acho que me deixará concluir a minha defesa!"  
- Bom Sakura-chan, eu não droguei ninguém e nem me envolvo com esse tipo de coisa!E..  
- Como assim? Acabei de falar com o Iruka e ele disse que você fica dando umas paradinhas para ele!!! oO' Não me faça de boba Kakashi!

- Eu não estou te fazendo de boba, eu só quero te dizer que as paradinhas que eu dou para ele é esse tipo de livro que esta na minha mão. Agente anda fazendo umas reuniões só para homens, eu Iruka e Azuma...  
- Er... foi mal Kakashi! Eu não sabia que era isso, o Iru...  
Iruka acabará de chegar ao apartamento de Kakashi, este estava corado e sem graça com a situação que estava ocorrendo. Não queria que ninguém soubesse dessas reuniões entre homens, afinal era uma pessoa de respeito e não ficava lendo esse tipo de livro. Mas percebeu que Sakura já estava sabendo do assunto, pois a mesma estava olhando para o chão totalmente sem graça.  
- Bom acho que o Kakashi já lhe explicou o que aconteceu né?oO'  
- Sim, sim. Bom eu to saindo! Desculpa Kakashi-sensei, fui grosseira e nem te dei a oportunidade de se defender! Desculpe-me também Iruka, eu fiz um papel tolo e infantil!Perdoem-me!  
Sakura deu uma olhadinha de lado para Kakashi e Iruka e se retirou dos aposentos de seu sensei, estava totalmente envergonhada pelo ato infantil. O dia já estava muito quanto deveria ser meio dia, Sakura se dirigiu até a sua casa, chegando lá contou tudo para sua mãe que cai na gargalhada a deixando mas frustrada ainda.  
- Mãe!!! Pensei que fosse me fazer carinho e me colocar para dormi!  
- Sakura o que esta acontecendo? Esta na TPM? Foi só um mal entendido! E além do mais você não tem que ir para o hospital?  
- Que merda!  
- Olha a boca menina!  
- Desculpa mãe!  
Sakura pediu desculpas a sua mãe e partiu para o hospital de Konoha que ficava no centro da cidade.

* * *

**NOTA: **OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! **O próximo capítulo não demora tanto a sair!**


	3. A chegada de Naruto e Sasuke

**P.S.: EU TE AMO**

_Existem amores que duram mais que uma vida._

-

**S**_eus olhos são as mais brilhantes de todas as cores.  
Eu não quero nunca outro amor.  
Você vai ser sempre o meu trovã_**o**_._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 3: **_A chegada de Naruto e Sasuke._

Chegou ao hospital de konoha e organizou a papelada que estava na sala de reunião da enfermeira chefe. A sala era enorme e bem arejada. Tinham várias estantes e uma mesa redonda no centro com 10 cadeiras em volta. Na mesma sala tinha outra porta que dava para a verdadeira sala de Sakura. Dirigiu-se até lá, adentrando a mesma. A porta que separava as duas salas era de vidro fosco, esta era enorme devia ter 2 metros de largura e 2.10 de altura. A sala de Sakura não era tão grande quanto à sala de reuniões, tinha uma mesa na frente de uma janela com um computador em cima e mais um bolo de papeis espalhados pelo chão. A garota mais uma vez organizou tudo e foi andar pelas alas hospitalares para vê se precisavam de alguma coisa, quando era umas 22h00 PM. Sakura se retirou e voltou para a sua casa, estava cansada e exausta, tinha feito muita coisa em apenas um dia. No meio do caminho encontrou com Hinata e Ino, as duas estavam fofocando alguma coisa que fez Sakura ficar curiosa.

- O que vocês duas tanto cochicham? '-'

- Sakura! Nem tinha te visto. Como anda o hospital?

- Vai bem Hinata! Pelo visto todo mundo sabia primeiro que eu né!

- Você como sempre é a ultima! Não sei como Tsunade-sama lhe deu esse cargo! Você anda muito preguiçosa ultimamente nem tem treinado! oO'

- Oi para você também Ino-chan! '-'

Sakura não gostava muito de conversa com Hinata e com Ino. Primeiro que Hinata se fazia de sonsa e Ino adorava competir com ela em tudo. Odiava competições, antes queria ser melhor que ela em tudo mais viu que se fosse por esse caminho só iria se prejudicar. Tinha que crescer mentalmente para poder chegar ao nível de Sasuke e do Naruto.

- Vocês não me responderam o que estavam conversando! oO'

- Nada de mais Sakura, só que agente estava querendo fazer uma festa a fantasia quando o Naruto e o Sasuke chegar. Sabe como é né, eles devem estar cansados querendo alguma diversão!

" Quem escuta a Hinata falando assim pensa que ela nem morre de vergonha do Naruto!oO' "

- Hum... Entendo! E que dia vai ser a festa? oO'

- A Sakura sabe como é né, agente não sabe muito bem que dia os meninos irão voltar, então vamos ficar só no planejamento!

Ino era uma menina muito esperta e amava o Sasuke com todas as suas forças, pelo menos era isso que ela demonstrava para todo mundo, mais Sakura vivia se perguntando se aquilo tudo não era fogo no cu ou só para aparecer. Sakura sabia que todos na vila sabiam o que ela sentia por Sasuke, sabia também que Ino adorava fazer com concorrência com ela em tudo que fosse desde lutas até amores.

- Entendo. Bom acho que eles irão chegar amanhã ou depois de amanhã, eu não sei exatamente!

" Se tivesse prestado atenção no que a Tsunade estava falando talvez soubesse que dia ao certo eles iriam chegar! "

- Tsunade não lhe disse nada a respeito disse Sakura?

Ino escolheu as palavras certas no momento errado para Sakura, é como se ela tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

- Er... Hum... Deve ter dito, mais nem me lembro fiz tanta coisa no hospital que...

- Como asim não lembra?oO' Pensei que você fosse amiga deles!!

- E eu sou Ino, isso não tem nada haver com o assunto! O que tem haver eu esquecer o dia deles? Isso prova que eu não sou amiga deles?

- Claro que sim! Se fosse realmente amiga deles não tinha esquecido um fato tão importante quanto esses!

- Sabe Ino eu nem vou te dá atenção, quer saber de uma coisa vai soltar o seu veneno por aew, eu tenho mais coisas para fazer! Beijus&meliga!

Sakura nem esperou ela rebater, saiu em direção a sua casa estava cansada queria dormi, não estava com cabeça para ficar escutando papo de criança fudida em seu ouvido.

- Quem ela pensa que é? Disse sakura irritada com a atitude de Ino. – Nada haver o que ela disse! Ela me odeia só pode meu!

Chegando na casa, foi direto para o seu quarto, lá ficaria em sei banheiro, queria tomar um banho quente e ficar dentro da banheira por longas horas, até as pontas dos dedos ficarem enrugadas. Estava se sentindo totalmente sozinha, não podia contar com ninguém nem mesmo com a sua mãe. Acabado o banho caminhou lentamente até a cama e ficou a se mexer tentando achar uma posição. Quando Sakura conseguiu dormi já eram 03:00 horas da manhã e daqui a 02:00 horas teria que se levantar para ir mais uma vez ao hospital.

- Não acha que estamos indo muito devagar? Disse Karin olhando para Sasuke e para Naruto ao mesmo tempo. – Assim nunca vamos chegar a Konoha.

- Não se preocupe Karin, estamos quase lá! Disse Naruto com a voz cansada e amargurada. - Você logo, logo poderá descansar os seus pés!

- Eu não entendo o porque de irmos ao hospital! Disse karin irritada. – O que vamos fazer lá? Não estamos feridos!

- Tsunade quer que façamos alguns exames. Disse Sasuke.

Os três continuaram a pular de galho em galho até chegar à floresta de Konohagakure. Os portões da vila estavam logo ali. Chegaram em Konoha as 06:00 horas da manhã e foram direto para a sala da Godaime relatar o que tinha ocorrido na missão. Chegaram à sala e já foram direcionados ao hospital, Tsunade queria que todos estivessem com as energias repostas.

* * *

**NOTA: OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! **


	4. O encontro Médica de sentimentos

**P.S.: EU TE AMO**

_Existem amores que duram mais que uma vida._

-

**S**_eus olhos são as mais brilhantes de todas as cores.  
Eu não quero nunca outro amor.  
Você vai ser sempre o meu trovã_**o**_._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 4: **_O encontro. Médica de sentimentos._

Sasuke, Naruto seguiram junto de Karin para o hospital de konoha, este não ficava muito longe dali. Chegaram ao hospital e foram direto para o balcão de informações e de cadastramento. Preencheram alguns papéis e foram direcionados até uma sala onde fariam alguns exames, não tardou para a médica responsável entrar na sala de exames. A enfermeira colheu algumas amostras de sangue dos três em uns frascos e os levou para uma sala específica para serem examinados. Deixou os três em repouso enquanto colocava os frascos de sangue em uma máquina. A máquina processava o conteúdo, separando o sangue do plasma. Enquanto a enfermeira fazia este "ritual", uma outra enfermeira fazia outros exames de praxe nos três.

- Karin, porque você veio com agente? Perguntou Naruto um tanto curioso.

- Porque ela não queria ficar com o Kisame e nem com o Juugo! – Disse Sasuke um pouco irritado. – Não entendo o porque de estarmos aqui!

- Sasuke eu estou aqui por causa de você! Disse Karin com um tom de voz meloso agarrando seu braço e o envolvendo em um abraço.

- Eu mereço mesmo ! Reclamou o Uchiha enquanto revirava os olhos.

O loiro olhou bem a cena e riu alto ao ver o velho amigo, sempre tão sério, sendo paparicado por uma kunoichi.

- Naruto pare de rir! Disse ele ficando cada vez mais irritado. – Ainda não entendo o motivo de estarmos aqui! Concluiu ele.

- Tsunade quer que agente faça alguns exames somente isso! '-' Disse Naruto mais uma vez em um tom sofrido.

- Não sei para que! Nós estamos bem... Não fizemos nem um tipo de esforço! Afirmou Sasuke ignorando totalmente o abraço de Karin. – Isso é perda de tempo! Disse isso se soltando dos braços da jovem Kunoichi.

- Sasuke, sabia que... Vocês dois formam um lindo casal? - Concluiu Naruto somente para perturbar o amigo.

- Oooin! *-* Você acha? - Perguntou Karin.

- Claro! Sabe... Se você ficar com a Karin eu teria o caminho livre para conquistar o coração da Sakura-chan!

- Você realmente não mudou nada, Naruto. Disse Sakura adentrando a sala interrompendo a conversa dos três.

Os olhos do loiro percorreram a sala até chegar a porta a procura da voz que já fora tão familiar

- Sa-ku-ra-chan! Gaguejou Naruto meio abobalhado esboçando um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

- Olá Naruto. Disse a garota dos cabelos rosados com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Logo a nova enfermeira chefe avistou quem a tanto tempo procurava.

- Olá Sasuke-kun...

Os olhos de Sasuke encontraram-se com os da garota.

- Yo. Respondeu sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

- Como eles estão? Perguntou Sakura a enfermeira que estava examinando os três.

- Estão...

- Porque temos que fazer esses exames Sakura? Perguntou Karin interrompendo a enfermeira.

- Isso não interessa você! Disse Sakura calmamente.

- É CLARO QUE ME INTERESSA! Gritou Karin um tanto nervosa com a atitude da garota.

- Porque esta me fazendo essa pergunta se você mesma acaba de respondê-la? Disse Sakura ironicamente.

- Não me faça de idiota garota! Rebateu Karin ficando irritada.

- Chega! Disse Sasuke se levantando da maca que estava deitado. – Vocês são irritantes e insuportáveis! Concluiu ele irritado.

O Garoto levantou-se passando por Sakura saindo da sala em seguida.

- Que bom que esta de volta Naruto! Disse a jovem dos cabelos rosados saindo da sala e indo atrás de Sasuke.

A garota teve que correr para alcançar Sasuke que já estava saindo do hospital.

- Sasuke, espere! Correu ela em direção a ele.

- O que você quer? Perguntou um tanto alterado.

- Eu não quero nada! Por mim vocês nem estavam aqui. Respondeu ela no mesmo tom de voz que o dele. – Tsunade-sama pediu que fizessem esses exames, não sou eu que estou pedindo! Esta é uma ordem dela e não minha! Concluiu ela um tanto apreensiva com a resposta dele.

- O que eu tinha para fazer, eu já fiz! Encerrou a conversa saindo do hospital.

"Como sempre mal humorado!" Pensou Sakura chateada com a reação dele.

Sakura voltou para a sala onde Naruto e Karin se encontravam. Adentrou a sala e percebeu um certo clima pesado, sem se importa com aquilo se voltou para a enfermeira e começou a conversa sobre os exames dos três. Desta vez Sakura procurou falar baixo, para que somente ela escutasse . Como era previsto Sasuke, Naruto e Karin estavam bem. Era obvio que os três sabiam se cuidar.

Sakura liberou os dois, Karin saiu da sala sem falar nada e Naruto ficou ali a espera da amiga. Sakura percebeu que Naruto só iria sair da sala junto com ela e como a jovem estava morrendo de saudades dele e não tinha nada para fazer no hospital, resolveu sair com ele para aproveitarem o sol da manhã.Resolveram ir ao Ichimaru lamem após passarem na casa de Naruto, pois o mesmo precisava deixar as suas coisas e tomar um banho.

- Não demore muito Naruto. Disse Sakura se sentando no sofá. – Eu tenho que voltar para o hospital! Concluiu ela relaxando no sofá.

- Pode deixar vou tomar um banho rapidinho! Disse ele tirando a roupa e entrando no chuveiro.

- Também não precisa ser muito rápido! Disse Sakura assustada. – Não quero ficar perto de você fedendo. Deu um largo sorriso enquanto se acomodava mais no sofá.

- Hehehehehe! Riu ironicamente. – Eu sou cheiroso, Ok's? Disse ele um pouco irritado.

- Eu sei que é! Eu to sentindo daqui a sua murrinha! Gargalhou Sakura.

- NEM VOU TE RESPONDER! Gritou ele.

- Vai tomar banho seu sujinho! Disse Sakura fechando os olhos para dá uma cochilada. Estava cansada de acorda cedo todos os dias.

O loiro ficou no banho por uns 30 minutos, queria irritar um pouco Sakura por tê-lo chamado de sujinho. Saiu do banho se enxugando. Não tinha o habito de se enxugar no banheiro.

Quando acabou de se enxugar, se arrumou e penteou o cabelo. Foi para a sala e viu Sakura dormindo no sofá.

" Hehehe, essa vai ser uma ótima oportunidade de eu me vingar dela! " Pensou Naruto maldoso.

Naruto nas pontinhas dos dedos foi em direção a Sakura que dormia tranqüilamente no sofá.

- Vamos ver quem é o sujinho aqui! HOHO* Cochichou Naruto.

Naruto olhou em volta e viu um piloto em cima da mesa da cozinha, não sabia o porque do piloto está ali, mais não se queixou, até agradeceu. Pegou o piloto e voltou para perto de Sakura, retirou a tampa com cuidado e começou a rabiscar a cara da Kunoichi. Ele Desenhou um bigode, um V de vitória e escreveu SAKU&NARU em sua bochecha direita.

- Hehehe! Ta linda! Sorriu jogando o piloto em baixo do fogão. – Sakura, esta na hora de acorda, você não acha? oO' Disse ele como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Hum... Que? Disse enquanto bocejava e esfregava os olhos. – já tomou banho?oO' Perguntou finalmente depois de estar totalmente acordada.

- Já tomei banho sim! Respondeu naturalmente. – Vamos? Estou com fome! Concluiu ele puxando a garota do sofá!

- Tátátátá! To indo! Disse Sakura resmungando!

- Yosh! Ichimaru Lamem que me aguarde, ai vou eu! Vibrou Naruto.

Naruto e Sakura saíram do apartamento e partiram para o Ichimaru lamem. Naruto nem olhava na cara de Sakura, pois não queria ri e não podia dá bandeira. Todos olhavam para a cara da Kunoichi e ficavam rindo. Sakura por ser muito educada sorria para eles sem desconfiar de nada. Chegaram no Ichimaru e acabaram encontrando com seus amigos.

- Olha gente! Disse Naruto animado. – Tudo bem com vocês? Perguntou sentando-se em uma cadeira no balcão.

Ninguém respondeu absolutamente nada, todos ficaram olhando para cara de Sakura e dando gargalhadas, Ino e Hinata que estavam no local junto com Sasuke e Karin, faziam questão de apontar para o rosto dela e ri.

- Do que vocês estão rindo? Perguntou ela totalmente confusa.

- Eles não estão rindo de nada Sakura-chan. Disse Naruto contendo o riso.

- Claro que estão rindo de alguma coisa! Afirmou ela - Estão rindo de mim! Disse constrangida.

- Sakura o seu rosto esta todo escrito e rabiscado! Disse Sasuke ligeiramente irritado.

- O QUE? Gritou ela incrédula. – COMO ASSIM MEU ROSTO ESTA RABISCADO? Perguntou Sakura a Sasuke, pelo fato de ter sido o único a lhe falar o que estava acontecendo.

- Simples esta rabiscado! Disse ele se levantando e saindo do Ichimaru.

- Aonde cê vai? Perguntou Karin se levantando e indo atas dele.

Sakura rapidamente pegou seu espelhinho de bolso e o levou até o seu rosto, vendo o seu reflexo no mesmo não conseguia acreditar no que estava lendo. Rapidamente deu um soco na cabeça de naruto afundando o loiro no chão com cadeira e tudo.

- Nhaaaaaa Sa-ku-ra-chann, porque fez isso? Disse Naruto com as mãos na cabeça olhando para ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E ainda pergunta seu baka! Respondeu ela com os olhos parecendo chamas vivas.

- Poxa, podia ter moderado no soco! Disse ele choramingando. – Agora vou te que pagar por isso aqui sua sem sentimentos! Concluiu ele pegando um saquinho de gelo dado pelo dono do estabelecimento e colocando-o em sua cabeça.

- EU TENHO SENTIMENTOS SIM NARUTO! Gritou ela totalmente irritada.

- Tem nada! Se tivesse estaria comigo! Disse ele rindo.

- NARUTO! Gritou ela mais uma vez constrangida. – Você é apenas o meu amigo querido! É praticamente meu irmão! Concluiu ela beijando o rosto do loiro.

- Nhaaa, eu queria ser mais que irmão, mais tudo bem pelo menos eu ganhei um beijo em vez de um soco! Disse sorrindo.

- Naruto, Hinata e Ino se me derem licença, irei lavar o meu rosto e voltar para o hospital! Tenho que resolver uns assuntos! Disse ela saindo do Ichimaru.

- O que esta acontecendo lá? Perguntou Naruto curioso.

- Tem sumido remédio! Disse ela triste.

Saiu do Ichimaru e voltou para o hospital, queria saber qual eram os remédios que estavam faltando para fazer uma lista completa e detalhada para Tsunade-sama. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e Sakura queria saber o que era.

* * *

**NOTA: OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! **


End file.
